User blog:Luxionmk2/Poison DOT figured out... I think!
Been out of the country and away from the wikia for the past few days. Gonna have to be away from updating because lots of work looming, at home and at work. Anyways, on to what I find exciting -> game mechanic deconstruction!! I've been trying to figure out how Poison and Fire DOT is calculated, beginning with Poison. I sort of have a theory, and it works out for the most part except for the Hunter's Poisoned Arrow. It would also help if I had more higher ranked units that had poison attacks... Poison DOT The base poison damage of the attack is 40% of the original base damage of the weapon. The first large "tick" is the average of those two values, rounded (up if average includes the half). It ticks down to the small value, which is the first tick divided by the duration. With each rank, the 10% increase is applied to the original average before rounding, then rounded DOWN as with every other ranked damage value. None of this makes much sense without examples! Example: Aries Chem Shell : Rank 1 Base Damage: 30-46 : Rank 1 Chem Shell Base Damage: 12-18 (40% of base, rounded down) :: Now that we have the Chem Shell "Base Damage" figured out, we will use this rounded value as the base for all other calculations. : Rank 1 Poison DOT, large tick: 15 (average of Chem Shell Damage) : Rank 1 Poison DOT, Small tick: 5 ''(large tick, divided by duration of 3) : Rank 2 Chem Shell Base Damage: 13-19 (10% increase of Chem Shell Damage) :: Note that using the original base damage of 30-46 and applying both +10% and 40% yields "13-20", which my actual Rank 2 Aries does not confirm. : Rank 2 Poison DOT, large tick: 16 (+10% to Rank 1 Chem Shell average damage, rounded down) : Rank 2 Poison DOT, Small tick: 5 ''(+10% to Rank 1 Chem Shell average damage, rounded down) Example: Light Artillery Chem Shell : Rank 1 Base Damage: 36-54 : Rank 1 Chem Shell Base Damage: 14-21 (40% of base damage, rounded down) :: Now that we have the Chem Shell "Base Damage" figured out, we will use this rounded value as the base for all other calculations. : Rank 1 Poison DOT, large tick: 18 (average of Chem Shell Damage, rounded from 17.5) : Rank 1 Poison DOT, Small tick: 6 ''(large tick, divided by duration of 3) : Rank 2 Chem Shell Base Damage: 15-23 (10% increase of Chem Shell Damage) : Rank 2 Poison DOT, large tick: 19 (+10% to Rank 1 Chem Shell average damage, rounded down, or 17.5 * 1.1 = 19.25) : Rank 2 Poison DOT, Small tick: 6 ''(+10% to Rank 1 Chem Shell average damage, rounded down, or 6 * 1.1 = 6.6) Example: Hunter Poisoned Arrow : Note: Poisoned Arrow uses 50% of the base damage instead of Chem Shell's 40% : Rank 1 Base Damage: 23-28 : Rank 1 Poisoned Arrow Base Damage: 11-14 (50% of base damage, rounded down) :: Now that we have the Poisoned Arrow "Base Damage" figured out, we will use this rounded value as the base for all other calculations. : Rank 1 Poison DOT, large tick: 13 (average of Chem Shell Damage, rounded from 12.5) : Rank 1 Poison DOT, Small tick: 4 ''(large tick, divided by duration of 3) : Rank 5 Poisoned Arrow Base Damage: 15-19 (40% increase of Poisoned Arrow Damage) :: Note that using the original base damage of 23-28 and applying both +10% and 50% yields "16-19", which my actual Rank 5 Hunter does not confirm. : Rank 5 Poison DOT, large tick: 17 (+40% to Rank 1 Poisoned Arrow average damage, rounded down, or 12.5 * 1.4 = 17.5) : Rank 5 Poison DOT, Small tick: 6 ''(no math comes out to this without rounding off, instead of down, which goes against everything else I've found) To be continued... Category:Blog posts